


A long week with Staci Pratt

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, beech, pratt - Freeform, staci - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Again to this point we are like friends now so again! Thank you.  your_taxidermy for requesting this and giving me ideas ^-^ follow me and them on tumblryour_taxidermy on tumblrimafanoffarcryshush on tumblr
Relationships: Staci Pratt x Reader
Kudos: 2





	A long week with Staci Pratt

**Author's Note:**

> Again to this point we are like friends now so again! Thank you. your_taxidermy for requesting this and giving me ideas ^-^ follow me and them on tumblr
> 
> your_taxidermy on tumblr  
> imafanoffarcryshush on tumblr

It was a cold winter in Montana, which ment you basically were stuck in a land that was one ginormous icicle. Everyone was snowed in so Pratt and his girlfriend were stuck inside his apartment all week. "Jesus Christ it's like the snow just hates us!" "Welcome to Montana!" "Pfft nerd. Want some hot coco?" "Yes! I'm freezing" Pratt started brewing the hot coco as you got the cake mix out of the cupboard. " you know me so well" "heh funny" "my mother always made cake, after my father beat my ass for doing something my brother blamed me for." "Forget about your damn father Pratt. He was a dick head. Talking about him is just going to make you think about him more, and the times he beat you." "I know and that was 20 years ago." "Yeah your 26 he's 72 he can't hurt you now." The timer on the stove beeped and the cake was done. They drank hot coco and ate the cake "Pratt." "Hmm?" "Wanna play cards against humanity?" "Sure. We have nothing better to do" they played for hours it seemed like. When they were done they layed back on the couch and watched south park, game of thrones, and friends. You fell asleep in his arms and he put you to bed.


End file.
